Heretofore there has been used deadbolt gate locks including a casing having a manually reciprocal deadbolt mounted therein and projected therefrom together with an actuator pin connected to the deadbolt and extending through an elongated slot in the casing together with a push button plunger lock having a lock cylinder mounted within the casing and some form of detent means engageable with the deadbolt for securing the deadbolt in a locking position. The difficulty with the prior art construction, was that a blow of a hammer to the casing adjacent the plunger lock often causes spring biased plunger thereof to pop up unlocking the deadbolt.
Heretofore gate locks have been so constructed that the deadbolt was accessible by a bolt cutter. Heretofore in some gate lock constructions wherein the plunger lock was secured within the casing it was extremely difficult to remove the cylinder from the plunger of the plunger lock without first removing the complete plunger lock from the casing. Often times this was difficult because the effort needed to obtain access to the interior of the casing and removing the plunger lock without complete disassembly of the lock components.
Heretofore, set screws or pins have been employed for retaining the plunger lock in position within the housing. Such set screws or pins were removable and thus limited the security desired. Heretofore deadbolts and locks of this nature have been die cast and were separatable and could be cut. Heretofore, locks of this type of casings are to some extent hollow and damagable and destroyable by application of a hammer blow thereto.